


54: “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ghost doesn't fuck with Theon like that, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon doesn't care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	54: “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

**54: “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”**

* * *

"Oww. Oww. You fucking bitch." Theon hissed as he stepped away from the wolf. He clutched his bleeding hand thinking about whether he wanted to risk kicking the animal or walking away. The way Ghost licked the blood from his mouth while staring him down Theon knew he had his answer so he turned on his heel and headed back towards Robb.

"Dude I told you to leave Ghost alone." Robb commented as he continued to watch the soccer game. He wasn't the least bit concerned about Theon because the boy knew that Ghost couldn't stand him (he took after his owner very much). Grey Wind barely tolerated Theon but only because the man made sure to drop a few treats for the other wolf whenever he wanted to approach. 

"You little bitch." Theon hissed. Blood was dripping from his fingers onto the carpet because of the beast.

"Do not call my dog, an bitch Greyjoy." Jon hissed from the kitchen.

"Fuck you Snow." Theon muttered.

"That's my job." Robb added.

"Shut up Robb. Theon go wash off your hand. You’re bleeding all over my carpet. Ghost come get a treat boy."


End file.
